Como comenzó el camino descendente
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Lo que paso después de la fiesta que dio Nate cuando se incorporo al equipo. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Como comenzó el camino descendente**

Nathan despertó con el grito de su madre pero lo único que podía hacer era taparse los oídos dios esa mujer gritaba tan fuerte y el no alcanzaba a comprender nada cuando logra abrir los ojos ve a una chica durmiendo a su lado y a su madre furioso con los brazos cruzados, pero al verlo despertar rápidamente le entrego su ropa.

"tienes tres minutos para estar en el auto" dijo saliendo

"oye despierta" trato de despertar a la chica escorpión pero ella parecía muerta, se vistió rápidamente y salió tan pronto como pudo y escucho a su madre hablar por teléfono con la policía

"mamá que haces" le pregunto en un tono no muy respetuoso

"al auto si no quieres que te pegue aquí mismo"

"maa" dijo metiéndose en el auto

Camino a casa ninguno dijo ni una palabra y al llegar a casa su madre lo envió directo a su habitación

"cómo pudiste Nathan"

"mamá fue solo una fiesta"

"tienes catorce años Nathan no tendría que estar en ninguna fiesta menos en una cama con una chica"

"a papá no le importa" se quejo

"a mi si"

"por cuanto tiempo, si lo único que te importa es el trabajo"

"no me hables en ese tono jovencito"

"lo siento mamá" Nate sabía que se podía tomar algunas libertades con su padre pero su madre era otra cosa

"a quien le pediste permiso para hacer la fiesta"

"mamá si no paso nada, siento no haber preguntado primero" decidió cambiar de táctica

"hiciste una fiesta sin permiso y no llegaste a casa"

"lo siento"

"sabes el susto que me lleve cuando entre a tu cuarto y estaba vacío"

"no fue mi intención no sabía que llegarías hoy"

"este o no en casa Nathan las reglas no cambian"

"lo entiendo"

"estuviste bebiendo"

"solounpoco"

"que dijiste"

"dije que solo un poco mamá"

"es suficiente" digo tomando a su hijo y acomodándolo en su regazo"

"no mami soy muy grande para que me pegues" dijo asustado

"no, no lo eres"

"pero dijiste que no iban a ver más nalgadas" dijo para recordarle la conversación que habían tenido cuando cumplió catorce de que ya era un niño grande y que se podía dialogar con él.

"me equivoque al pensar que habías madurado Nathan, parece que vamos a tener que seguir castigándote como cuando eras pequeño"

"no mami no" grito cuando su madre comenzó las nalgadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"mamiiiiiii me dueleee"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no vas a probar ni una gota siquiera de alcohol hasta que seas un adulto"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo prometo mami me duele" dijo llorando

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca vas a quedarte fuera de casa sin pedir permiso primero"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"siento si no pregunte no lo volver hacer" dijo con su rostro manchado por las lagrimas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no mas fiestas en la casa sin permiso"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Deb dejo a su hijo llorar hasta que se quedo dormido lo acomodo en su cama y se preparo para la próxima conversación que creía que tendría en muchos años más en qué momento su bebito se había convertido en un hombre, Nate tenía razón ella nunca estaba para el pero como poder estar para él si tenía a Dan de padre que lo único que le importaba era cuantas canastas anotaba y su hijo parecía estar tan cómodo con eso.

Después de unas horas llego Dan

"Nathan no paso la noche en casa"

"ya volverá debe estar celebrado su incorporación al equipo"

"si con una chica"

"ese es mi hijo" dijo sonriendo

"y cuantos nietos quieres tener antes que acabe el instituto"

"no seas dramática"

"No soy yo la que tiene dos hijos" dijo dejado a Dan rumiando la rabia mientras ella preparo su maleta y se fue.

Cuando Nate despertó fue a buscar a su madre para pedir su perdón, él sabia que lo que había hecho era malo y no estaba seguro porque lo había hecho tal vez solo para encajar ya que ahora estaba rodeado con puros chicos mayores y no quería parecer un bebe.

"mamá" llamo sin tener respuesta "mami ¿donde estas?"

"Nathan Deb tuvo que viajar"

"ah" claro como fue tan iluso de pensar que su madre se quedaría con él.

"tenemos que hablar"

"papá mama ya me castigo"

"Lo sé, no es de eso que quiero hablar"

"de lo otro no gracias"

"tomaste precauciones"

"paaa no es algo que tenía planeado" dijo rojo de vergüenza

"nunca más, no sabes lo peligroso que es, voy a hacerte una cita al pediatra para que te haga algunos exámenes porque quizá que te pudiste contagiar"

"…"

"y después vamos a comprar protección, no quiero nietos"

"ni hijos… lo siento" dijo al ver la cara de su padre

"cámbiate y ponte a practicar" era típico Dan terminaba así todas las discusiones, Nate se fue a cambiar y se dio cuenta que anoche había sido el único momento en que no se había sentido vacio y como su madre ya no estaba esa noche solo fue la primera de muchas.


End file.
